A Cindrella Story
by AbiblophobicOO7
Summary: This is basically a copy of A Cinderella Story but with Clary and Jace. Clary's mother died when she was small and her father decided to remarry. Only after his death did Clary's step mother show her real colors. A school pen pal project helps Clary to find someone who understands her but she does not know who he really is (sorry I'm not good with summaries) A/U canon pairings. K
1. Chapter 1

**The plot belongs to the script writers of A Cinderella Story and sadly, the characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

** A Cinderella Story - Clary and Jace**

Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, lived a beautiful little girl and her widowed father. Okay, it wasn't that long ago and it wasn't really a far away kingdom, it was San Fernando Valley and it looked far away because you could barely see it through the fog. But to me, it was as good as any kingdom. My father never let me miss out on anything girly and would also teach me baseball. I was the happiest girl in the world.

My father owned an amazing diner. Since he was there most of the time, so was I, so my main friends were at the diner. I loved hanging out there. At the diner, everyone was family. I had amazing friends and a wonderful family. But my father still felt that I needed a mother figure in my life. So, after many dates, he married Celine, who came with her own two little girls from a past marriage; Jessamine and Aline.

My father always took out time for me, he taught me beautiful morals and life lessons even after his marriage, but then came disaster. One night, when he was reading a fairytale to me, there was a large earthquake. After he got me to safety he went back in for my step sisters and step mother. He saved them but sacrificed himself. My life was never the same after his death. I had lost my best friend. Then Celine revealed her true colors. I became the orphaned house maid, forever waiting on my 'evil step mother and spoilt step sisters'.

Since my father didn't leave a will, my step mother got everything - the house, the diner, and to her dismay, me. I shifted into the dark, dusty attic. It was no place to live for a young girl.

My father told me that he wished that I grew up, had a good life, went to college and fulfilled my dreams. It became a dream of mine to go to Princeton. Not only for me, but for him too. I missed my dad.

"Clare...Clary!...CLARY!" screamed my step mother, Celine. "It's breakfast time. Now bring me my breakfast!"

Damn it. I had fallen asleep studying. Again. I quickly changed and ran into the backyard holding a plate of salmon. I heard her scream again, "CLARY!"

"Coming!" I called back.

My step sisters were in the pool, Having their daily swimming class. They were doing some ridiculous exercises. I had to stifle my laugh.

Celine called "Is this the Norwegian salmon that I asked for? I need my omega 3."

"Only the best." I said hoping that she didn't here the sarcasm laced into my every word.

She took a bite. "mm I can tell. It cost a fortune too buy."

I heard a scream. "You have a spastic brain!" I heard Aline scream. The idiots were fighting again.

"What are you doing standing here? Go get to work!" Celine snapped

"Listen, Celine, I can't go to work this morning, I have a really big test I have to study for-" I started.

"Clary, People go to school to get smarter," she said, pronouncing every word as if she was speaking to a two year old." So that they can get a job. You already have a job, so think of it like skipping a step."

"Come on, get going" she added briskly.

I couldn't believe her! I actually wanted to do something with my life instead of just waiting on her hand and foot. I had already started drafting my college application for Princeton. But I would have to miss the test, she could easily kick me out of the house or take me out of school. What would I do then?

I sighed and started walking towards the house when the sprinkler system turned on automatically. I yelped and went to turn it off.

"No leave those on Clarissa." Celine called out. "The grass is looking a bit brown"

"Celine! we're in the middle of a drought. We have to save water!" I called back, struggling to turn off the sprinklers

"Droughts are for POOR people" she sneered

I can't believe her! Everyone was doing there part to save water and she was putting it all to waste. I couldn't wait to leave for college.

I made my way to the diner. Celine had completely changed it. Gone were the beautiful quotes that adorned the walls. They were replaced by Pink walls. The uniforms were pink and waitresses had to wear roller-skates.

Luckily, the staff did not change. Celine realized pretty quickly that by firing them she would lose all of the customers. The staff would have left but they stuck around for my sake.

I was skating around cleaning tables when Maia walked up to me. "Girl, what are you still doing here? You should have left ages ago!"

Out of all the staff family, Maia was the closest. She was head waitress and everyone knew that no job would get done if not for her. A close second was Jordan, the chef who was now going crazy cooking salmon for Celine.

"I'm almost done" I mumbled

"You are going to be late for school." she deadpanned.

"I'll get there. Celine will go ballistic if I don't finish" I said grabbing some more plates.

"I couldn't care less about Celine. What I care about is you education." Maia said.

I tried to protest. "She's got you up at the crack of dawn like a rooster" she continued as if she hadn't heard me. I tried to speak and she played her final card. "Your father would have wanted you in school. Not here."

"But-"

"No more buts. You leave the rest of the work and go to school. I'll take care of Celine." she finished

I stared at her. "Thanks Maia." I said smiling.

"Go Clary, and good luck for your test." she replied smiling.

I grabbed my books and headed out to pick up my best friend Simon.

**Hate it? Love it? Please review. Jace comes in next chapter :) I know that it's basically a full copy of A Cinderella Story. PM me if you want to. I'm also looking for a beta.**

** -Ishika**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! Thank you for reading my story. Please review. Constructive criticism is appreciated and so are good reviews. :) **

**TMI does not belong to me and neither does the plot. (FML :( )**

_I picked up my books and headed out to pick up my best friend Simon._

"Hey Mr. Lewis, Nice car!" I called out to Simon's father

"Well, Clary, a man's best friend is his Mercedes." he replied.

"I'll remember that" I replied laughing.

"You know Clary, you look exactly like your mother now" said Mr. Lewis

You know, I don't really understand it when people say to me that I look like my mother. I never knew my mother but I have a picture. She was tall and willowy. I am short and clumsy. Her red hair hung in waves while mine is very curly and hard to manage. But before I could say anything, Simon emerged fro his house muttering "Anything is possible if you just believe...ANYTHING is possible if you just BELIEVE" His lines were bad, but his clothes were worse.

After shouting a greeting, he turned to his dad.

"Dad, do you see what I have to ride to school in? No offense Clary but, dad, don't you feel sorry for me?" he asked

I felt like screaming out 'well why don't you walk to school' but I held my tongue.

"No, I feel sorry for the three cars we bought you that were towed away." Mr. Lewis said as he turned back to his car.

Simon was about to get in the car when I spoke.

"Simon, what are you wearing" I said sighing.

"Wha- This is my new dizzing look" he replied

"I cannot drive you to school like that" I said firmly

"Clary." said Simon, pronouncing every word "I am a method actor. this is a part of my training"

"I know but - " I started, pulling off his bright red beanie "Look at this" I pleaded with my eyes

"Alright fine" he grumbled." Take two" and he went back into his house to change.

He came back in Simon attire - Jeans and a gamer T-Shirt.

*Time skip- school parking lot*

I finally spot a free parking spot in the parking lot.

"Look, there's a spot" mumbled Simon.

I was just about to pull in when a hot pink car zipped in taking not only that parking spot, but also the one next to it.

It was the popular group, lead by Kaelie, queen of the school and queen slut. "You snooze you lose" she called out with her ladies in waiting, laughing in a high pitch voice.

Simon sighed. "well if it isn't Kaelie Queen" he said. Yeah her surname is queen, no joke.

I rolled my eyes. His crush was so obvious. Even though he belongs with Isabelle, our other best friend who already has a crush on him. I totally ship them.

"Simon, you can do so much better than Kaelie Queen" I said, thinking of Isabelle.

"Hey, there's another spot" Simon called out, avoiding my statement.

I had just started to turn my car when another car, more like jeep, with loud music blaring from its speakers, pulled in. I was this close to having an accident. Twice in one day.

Great. It was the other half of the popular group.

"Come on!" I yelled in exasperation.

The guys just laughed at us as they got out of the car.

Sebastian, Alec and the main one, Jace.

Jace glanced at me for a moment before joining the girls.

He had the looks of a Greek god, and he was golden...literally. He had wavy golden blonde hair, tanned golden skin and eyes like molten gold.

I hated him for it.

I bit my lip and complained to Simon," I swear, people like Kaelie and Jace are genetically programmed to find each other. How can so much ego be in one relationship?"

"Imagine what they say about you." said Simon

I sighed. "They don't even know I exist"

"Ew! Stalkeratzzi at three o' clock" said one of Kaelie's so called friends.

Kaelie picked up a loudspeaker "The white suit is for cool people only. No geeks" Her 'friends' giggled. Pathetic.

"Hey, Diner Girl, can I get a breakfast burrito to go?...Thank you" Shouted Sebastian, smirking.

" And you thought they didn't even know you exist" added Simon.

"Right" I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

* In school*

Kaelie was strutting down the halls as if she owned the place. So, what's new?

"Move. Move. Ew, don't talk to me. Move." they muttered. As if we were below their recognition.

Aline and Jessamine ran up to her in the hallway.

"KAELIE! Hi sister" Screamed Aline waving frantically

"Kaelie! my friend!" screamed Jessamine at the same time.

They walked past with a silent, tight smile.

"Why do we tolerate them?" asked Kaelie

" They got you a Prada bag for you birthday" reminded another bimbo.

Simon and I swerved to avoid them, running into Adam, a...well I guess you can say a serious gamer.

"Clarissa, you look as stunning as always." he said

"uh..Thanks"

His game control started beeping

" I'll see you later" Adam said, walking away, already becoming absorbed into his game.

"Poor guy" I said sadly. Adam had no friends and never left his game.

"Well at least he's happy" said Simon

"But he's living in a fantasy world" I argued.

"Who's living in a fantasy world?" Asked Izzy coming up to us.

I smiled "Adam."

"Oh yeah, He needs to get his head out of that game." she said.

My cellphone beeped.

"Speaking of fantasy" said Simon rolling his eyes

I blushed furiously. "See you guys later" I said walking away.

"I think its really cute and romantic" said Izzy chastising Simon.

" Ah yes the secret admirer beckons" said Simon rolling his eyes

**So do you like it? Please review! I'm so excited for the messaging part. Thanks again for reading :)**

** -Ishika**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading my story, following, reviewing and favorite...ing? it. I hope you enjoy the next chapter :)**

**The plot and TMI do not belong to me. (I'm crying on the inside. On the outside, I'm trying to gain more computer time :)**

* * *

_"Ah yes, the secret admirer beckons" said Simon, rolling his eyes._

* * *

_Where have you been? We haven't talked in ages. -Nomad_

Read the text. I was happy that I joined the School Pen Pal Project. Everyone who participated got a random pen pal from school of the same age of course, but you could not reveal who you were. Most people stopped when the project ended but we continued. We had become close friends...or maybe something more? But I didn't even know his real name. Just that I had finally found someone who understood me. Of course our usernames could not have any personal information on them. Especially not our names. Mine is Princeton Girl 1818, his is Nomad.

I laughed.

_We talked this morning. -Princeton Girl 1818_

_I can't stop thinking about you -Nomad_

_What's on your mind right now? -Nomad_

_You first -Princeton Girl 1818_

_I'm thinking that Professor Morgenstern has dissected one two many frogs -Nomad_

_I glanced up laughing, looking at Professor Morgenstern who was trying to eat a sandwich like a frog, with his tongue. _

**(A.N - I'll spare you the details. Not only because I have no clue how to describe it but because it can sometimes make you lose you appetite.)**

I looked around. Nomad had to be somewhere here, if he saw Professor Morgenstern. But the only problem was that nearly every student here was on their cell-phone. He could be anywhere.

_Ribet Ribet -Nomad_

_Laugh out loud -Princeton Girl 1818_

_Oh, I want to hear your laugh. When can we finally meet? -Nomad_

I bit my lip. What if I didn't meet his expectations? But I wanted to see him.

_Soon! -Princeton Girl1818_

The bell rang and I got up to leave.

* * *

On the other side of the circle sat the receiver of the messages. Nomad.

_Soon! -Princeton Girl 1818_

He sighed. Soon better be close. He wanted to meet the one girl who captured his heart. Who understood. Who listened. Who trusted.

Nomad, also known as Jace Wayland

* * *

**I am so sorry that the chapter is so short, but I really wanted to stop there. :) Please review. Thanks for reading. It means a lot to me. :)**

**-Ishika**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story. I'll update as frequently as possible. :)**

**I do not own TMI or the plot. :(**

* * *

_Nomad, also known as Jace Wayland._

* * *

We chatted all the time. Everywhere. He always brought a smile to my face.

We would chat on the computers at school.

_How's your day so far? -N_

**(A.N- I am going to use N and Pg1818 instead of the full names. Hope you don't mind)**

_Ugh. Raging stepmom, work and cool kids who can't get enough of themselves. Ever feel like you don't belong? -PH818_

_Absolutely, I can be surrounded by a sea of people and still feel all alone...then I think of you. -N_

I blushed. Which, because of my pale skin was very easy to see.

_Hey Nomad, Do you think we've ever met? -PG1818_

* * *

On the other row of computers in the same room sat Nomad aka Jace.

_I don't know. Our school has over 3500 kids. -N_

* * *

_Well that narrows it down. -Pg1818_

I was on my way home from school. We were still chatting.

_Well at least I can eliminate the guys...you're ..not a guy...right? Cause if you are I'll kick your butt. -N_

_I am NOT a guy! -PG1818_

*time skip*

_Have you told your dad about Princeton yet? -PG1818_

_I wish I could. I haven't even told him I want to be a writer. -N_

_My father always encouraged me to pursue my dreams -PG1818_

_Not mine. He has a whole other plan for my life. -N_

_It's two am. We've been at this for two hours! -PG1818_

_Well I think we broke our record. -N_

_We should turn in. Sweet dreams -PG1818_

_Wait, I can't sleep without knowing there's hope. _

_Half the night I waste in sighs._

_In a wakeful doze I sorrow _

_ For the hands, the lips, the eyes_

_ \- for the meeting of tomorrow -N_

_Quoting Tennyson. Impressive. -PG1818_

_Please meet me at the homecoming dance. I'll be waiting for you at eleven o' clock at the middle of the dance floor. Sweet dreams. -N_

I sighed. I have to admit that I am a little scared. But mostly excited.

* * *

**I know that again, this chapter is short. But the coming chapters will be long. Thanks for reading. Please review! :)**

**-Ishika**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading my fan fiction. I really appreciate it. :)  
**

**I do not own TMI or the plot. *Sniff***

* * *

_I sighed. I have to admit that I am a little scared. But mostly excited._

* * *

Simon put the ball in the ball machine. I swung. He ducked.

"Whoa!" he shouted " That was close"

I got ready to bat again.

"So this is great! Your finally going to be able to meet him." Said Simon as he bent down to escape another hit.

I may be small, but I can hit really hard. I practice a lot. It makes me feel closer to my dad.

" I don't know. The guy's to good to be true." I replied. I mean, It's true- Have you ever met someone who you trust with your whole life story? Dare I say it, but I may be in love with the freaking guy. What if he breaks my heart? You might have guessed, but I do have some trust issues.

Simon gingerly put the ball in the machine and dropped to the ground as soon as he had done that. A good thing to, considering that the ball flew over the exact place where his head had been a minute ago.

"Come on. Its been like, a month since you met in the chat room. You talk to him all the time. You KNOW him." added Isabelle.

She didn't really enjoy sports, but she came to the field for me.

"I know, but, he doesn't know me. What if I meet him and I'm not what he expects? Maybe this whole relationship is just better for cyberspace."

"Your cutting yourself short Clary." said Simon **( AN- Pun not intended:)**

He put another ball into the machine, but this time he didn't move fast enough and the ball hit his legs.

"Ouch! Ouch!" he shouted. while Isabelle giggled from the side.

Sigh, they were so perfect together. If only Simon would see that.

" Listen okay, you have to go for this dance, okay? This nomad guy won't be in one place for long. If it helps Isabelle and I will take you." Isabelle agreed with him wholeheartedly.

" You guys are amazing." I said with a smile.

Just then my cell phone rang. It was the wicked witch of the west. Celine.

" CLARY! A little rat got into my salmon and ate it all. I need more Salmon! And pick up my drycleaning!"

I sighed as I put the phone down. "Celine" I told my friends as I got ready to bat again. "C'mon one more pitch"

Isabelle sighed " Why do you act like her slave?"

"Simple. No Celine, No money for Princeton."

"Well that sucks." said Simon

" Tell me about it"

Simon put another ball in the machine. This time I imagined Celine's face on the ball and hit a home run. I hit it to far since it flew onto the ground next to us where two boys were practicing football. **(AN- where I live, it's called rugby so just clearing it)**

* * *

"Damn. A girl hit that! " said Jace, looking over to the adjacent field where a guy was congratulating a short girl with fiery red hair. " Now that's impressive" he added as he threw the ball back.

" So, what are you and Kaelie going as to the dance?" asked Alec

The Halloween dance was a masquerade ball.

Jace hesitated "Uh..I'm not if sure I'm going to the dance with Kaelie"

Alec's eyes seemed to have wanted to pop out. "Your not going to go with Kaelie?...who else are you going to go with?"

Jace seemed to be deep in thought. "I don't know." He smiled "It's a mystery to me."

He heard the red haired girl called out "Thank you!"

"Welcome!" he shouted back

* * *

'30% off washes and detailing for USC alumni' read the poster of Stephen's - The car wash king.

Stephen spotted his son next to a car.

"Jace! Why are there college brochures in your room?" he asked.

Jace frowned "What are you doing in my room?"

His father glared at him.

He shrugged "I'm just trying to keep my options open."

"You don't need options. It's all taken care of. Look, son, we have been working on this program since you were nine years old. You are going to go play USC football, you are going to graduate, and then you are going to handle this business with me. Its all been set. So don't mess with the plan."

Jace rolled his eyes. It was his future, he should get to decide what he wants to do. His father didn't see him.

"Look, there's another customer. Now go make them happy."

"Yeah" Jace answered

* * *

I was sitting in my car looking through the groceries to make sure I had got everything. An employee came up and touched my car.

"Whoa, you need a wax" he said.

I turned around. "Excuse me?!"

" I meant the car" he added

"Oh, sorry. fine." I said. My face must have become as red as my hair.

I turned to see eyes like molten gold. Perfect.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter. Updates are going to be slightly slower now. School started and so I can only update maximum four times a week. Minimum Once. Please review! PM's are accepted. :)  
-Ishika**


	6. Chapter 6

** guys! Thank you for reading and reviewing :) I hope you enjoy the next chapter :)**

**I do not own the plot or TMI :(**

* * *

_I turned to see eyes like molten gold. Perfect._

* * *

Out of the many employees it had to be Jace right? He was better than most of his friends, so as long as he said nothing to me I would be happy.

I heard the sound of car horns. More specifically, my stepsister's car horns. And by the looks of it they had got someone to pour a couple of buckets of mud on their cars.

"Jace! We need our cars washed." shouted Aline

"Yeah, Look, Dirt" Shouted Jessamine, gesturing frantically at the two cars.

Jace just stared. He gave them a tight smile. "Yeah sure. One second"

Aline and Jessamine were squealing in excitement.

"Here" he said handing me the bill. "Thank you very much."

Wow. He seemed a bit laid back. For the first time in my life he wasn't flirting or showing off his big ego.

I got out of my car. The twin brats were still squealing and jumping up and down.

"So, who did you pay to make your car so dirty?" I asked

"Excuse me? "asked Aline "What are you, like, the dirt police?"

"Ha! yeah the dirt police" said Jessamine, laughing

Honestly, did they think that that come back was good?

" Yeah like, excuse me miss, is that you dirt?" Added Jessamine

At this, even Aline stared at her in disgust,

"You should stop with the dirt police" she said

"Now you should get going because our mom is looking for you" Aline said, looking at me.

"Where is she?"

"Oh she's at home, baking" said Jessamine

* * *

Baking, Clary soon found meant baking on a tanning bed. And to her horror she found Celine baking naked.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you that you have to take the night shift." she said sipping a smoothie.

"Um..tonight is my night off, and it's also the Halloween dance at school, so I was hoping I could go...so..." I replied nervously

"You need to stop being so self centered Clary and start thinking of others" she said.

EXCUSE ME! She was telling ME not to be self centered. What about her? I never spent anytime on myself and I never asked for anything. I couldn't believe her.

She wasn't done yet. "And others need you to mop the diner floors tonight." still sipping her smoothie.

That ASSHAT!

"But..I really need to go for this dance, I have to go!" I protested

"Clary, you need to earn your money for college tuition. For that you have to bust a lot of tables." she said, clearly getting impatient.

"Celine, I'm a straight A student, I work seven days a week and I'm taking extra AP classes. I never asked you for anything. Please let me go for this dance!" I pleaded.

She sighed"Clary, there has always been something I wanted to tell you and now I think you're old enough to here it..."

I braced myself. This could not be good.

" You're not very pretty and you're not very bright..."

Tears filled my eyes. I knew I wasn't anything special, but she just had to rub it in. My father had been handsome and my mother, beautiful. Then why was I the vertically challenged child with bright red hair and a freckled face? The only part of real beauty were my eyes. They are Large emerald spheres. That is it. I look like a twelve year old child.

" I'm so glad we had that talk" she said with an evil smile on her face.

* * *

I was in the diner skating out of the storeroom with a new pack of tissues when I saw them. Kaelie, her friends, Jace, Alec and Sebastian. Just my luck.

Another thing that fit my luck was bumping into Celine who came in to stuff some dollar bills in her...bra.

"I'm picking up Aline and Jessamine from the dance and bringing them home. I'll be here at twelve o'clock sharp." she said

"Yeah alright" I mumbled

Maia came and joined me as I put the tissues into the holders.

Another waitress came up to me. "Clary, darling, could you please cover the back table for me? " she asked, handing me a notepad "Thanks" she added before giving me a chance to protest.

Well, here goes nothing. I thought skating towards the table.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review! Thanks for all the good comments :)**

**\- Ishika**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't posted in so long. I had exams. :( **

**I do not own TMI or the plot. * tears run down her face * XD**

* * *

_Well, here goes nothing, I thought, skating towards the table._

* * *

"Well, if it isn't diner girl" sneered Kaelie

"What can I get you guys" I asked with a sigh over the sniggers and giggles.

Kaelie scanned the menu. "What can I get here that has no sugar, no carbs and is fat free?"

I pretended to think. "Hmm...water" I said matter of factly.

Jace hid a smile.

"Then I'll have a _eau_" she said **(A.N- I have no idea what she said in the movie...so I improvised. Sorry :)**

What was that? "Excuse me?" I asked, confused.

"That's water in French. But she only drinks water from Norway." added Her friend.

I looked at them skeptically. Were they serious? "Sorry, we only have water from the valley."

"Well, then I'll have an ice tea." said Kaelie, actually civilized for once.

I noted it down.

" Uh..Make that two and...I'm still waiting for that breakfast burrito." said Sebastian with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and skated away.

I heard Kaelie mutter "Oh, she is so not getting a tip."

* * *

Jace gathered up the courage to say it.

"Kaelie, we really need to talk." he said with a sigh. "Privately." he added glancing at her friends.

She huffed. "Anything you need to say to me you can say in front of my peeps"

Jace glanced at her 'peeps'. They leaned closer to here what he had to say. So did his friends.

He sighed. Now or never. "Kaelie, I want to break up." There

"Ouch" muttered Sebastian from behind him.

"What!" she shrieked, her eyes wide "Are you in love with somebody else!?"

Jace contemplated the pros and cons of telling the truth. " Actually, I think so." He smirked.

If it was possible, Kaelie's eyes grew wider.

"What? Who bro?" asked Alec

Jace hesitated. "I don't know."

He turned back to Kaelie "But we could still be-"

"DON'T say the word friends!" Screamed Kaelie, she calmed down soon enough. Talk about bipolar. "Now fortunately I have decided to overlook this...mental breakdown of yours. Now chill out. We are going to get ready for the dance, and I'll see you there. Kay?" she pushed out of the seat looking harried and left the diner with her 'peeps'.

"Well that went well..." said Alec

She obviously doesn't know how to take no for an answer.

He started to get out of his seat.

* * *

I heard a loud shriek which I ignored. I grabbed the ice tea and started to skated towards Kaelie and Jace's table when I saw them leaving. They really started to piss me off. Kaelie and her friends were already gone. Thank god.

"Too late diner girl " muttered Sebastian with a smirk. Ugh. **(AN- XD)**

"Here" Jace took out money to pay for the untouched drinks.

"No, don't worry about it" I said.

He got up to leave, reminding me of my horrible height problem. Why did he have to be so tall and cute and... Wait What? I guess I'm having some sort of a mental breakdown. I took the glasses and skated away.

* * *

**There, finally done with another chapter. :) Sorry for going AWOL on you all. Wish me luck for my next round of exams starting next to next week.**

**Updates will come more frequently but not as frequent as they were. Sorry again. **

**-Ishika**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M BACK! My exams are finally over. Emphasis on FINALLY. Thank you all for all the good reviews ! :) Hope you like this coming chapter. :)**

**TMI and the plot do not belong to me. :(**

* * *

_He got up to leave, reminding me of my horrible height problem. Why did he have to be so tall and cute and... Wait What? I guess I'm having some sort of a mental breakdown. I took the glasses and skated away._

* * *

Just as Jace left, Simon entered...wearing a Zorro costume.

"Have no fear, Zorro is here!" he called out in a ridiculous accent. Isabelle followed him inside wearing a she-devils cute outfit. It was short and tight but not like the types Kaelie wears, more modest. Less...revealing. "And he's got the keys to his dad's Mercedes!" he added excitedly.

I rolled my eyes. Typical Simon behavior.

"Uhh... Clary? Why aren't you ready yet? Unless you're planning on going as a waitress." added Isabelle.

I sighed. Time to break the news. "I'm not going." I went behind the counter. Isabelle followed. "What do you mean your not going?" she asked.

Simon tried to follow us..except Maia shooed him away.

"B-But what about...cyber dude?" he asked, raising his hands as a sign of peace against Maia.

Maia raised her eyebrows with a sly smile on her face. "Cyber dude? Is he talking about the boy whose been sending you those love notes?"

The world is against me.

"Ugh. They're not love notes, they're emails." I said.

Isabelle rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Clary, If a man is taking the time to write down his feelings for you, It's a love note."

"That's what I've been trying to tell her forever." said Izzy. I glared at her, she was supposed to be on MY side.

"You've got a secret admirer" Maia teased. I blushed as red as my hair.

"Not only that." Isabelle added,"He wants to meet her tonight at the dance."

Maia gasped, delighted. "What are you still doing here?!" she asked disbelieving. Did she forget about Celine?

"I'm obeying orders" I said while putting some tissues into the holders.

"Clary, Clary. This is your true love." said Simon. I was shocked. SIMON wanted me to go.

I huffed. "Well true love is going to have to wait."

Maia put her hand on the counter. "Girl, please, save the drama for the soap operas. You are going to that dance."

"You go girlfriend," said Simon. Maia glared at him. So did Isabelle. Those two are TOTALLY my otp...I mean Simon and Isabelle. Don't get any wrong ideas.

"I can't. If Celine found out, she would kill me." I made a face. "Then bring me back to clean up the mess."

"If she wants to hurt you she's gonna have to go through me." Said Maia.

"You go girlfriend, do your thing." said Simon. Honestly, he has no thoughts of self preservation. I could name two people who wanted to kill him that instant.

"You call me Girlfriend one more time..." said Maia threateningly.

She looked at me and sighed."Clary, your dad did not leave this earth wanting you to be unhappy. Its time for you to find your own bliss, starting with this dance."

" Clary, listen to Maia, you're always studying, always working, its need to take out time for yourself." said Jordan from the kitchen.

They were right. I deserved this. I looked at my family, all of them smiling at me "You know what, you guys are right. I never do anything for myself...and I deserve to have some fun. I am going to go to that dance." There were shouts of encouragement and approval all around.

"I am going to meet my true love and dance all night" I added with a grin.

Then the thought struck me. I sighed."I can't go." I said.

There was protest. "What, why?"asked Isabelle

"I don't have a costume." I said, defeated.

Maia had a mischievous smile on her face. "But you will." she said as she grabbed Isabelle's and my hand and rushed towards the door. "Are you coming Zorro?" she asked.

This was going to be a fun night.

* * *

**So, was it good? I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. :( Virtual cookies for those who review! :)  
**

**-Ishika**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Before I start, I'd like to say something.  
**

**At the starting of the fan fiction and also in the summary, I mentioned that this fan fiction would be a complete copy of the movie 'A Cinderella Story'. Also, in the start, I did mention that the plot belongs to the plot writer and TMI to Cassandra Clare. I'm so sorry that I haven't mentioned it recently. Don't worry, I won't repeat it. :) Now, about the updates, uh...I'll try to update as frequently as possible, but please bear with me because I still have school...and exams :( Thanks for your support. And I'm so so sorry I haven't updated.  
**

**TMI belongs to Cassandra Clare and the plot belongs to the plot writer of 'A Cinderella Story'. :)**

* * *

_This was going to be a fun night._

* * *

We were running down the road. I had never seen Maia so excited in my life. We reached the local costume shop. The shopkeeper was just changing the sign from open to closed when we reached. Isabelle was next to me and didn't even look tired while Simon was huffing and puffing. How she manages to run in freakin' seven inch heels I din't know.

Maia banged on the door. "Barney PLEASE! Clary needs a costume."

"No no Maia, the shop is closed." Barney said pointing to the sign.

Maia groaned. "Oh come on...I'll give you free breakfast for a week."

Barney sighed, "Make that a month." Maia grinned.

* * *

Now I'd like to say that the next hour was pure fun, but to be honest, It was torture. TORTURE! I must have tried on at least twenty costumes. From nuns to vampires. And, might I add, shopping with a fashionista and a nerd is not easy. For example Exhibit A-

"OH MY GOD! Clary! You totally have to try this on! Mystery guy will drool over you!" squeals Isabelle

"No way!" shouts Simon, "She'll look like a freakin' slut."

"Okay what about this one? Oh! and this and this!" (continues to take out another six costumes. Don't ask me how she can hold so much.)

I think I'll change that twenty to a forty.

* * *

"Izzy. Maia, this is hopeless." I sighed. I was wearing a KNIGHT'S costume. Seriously? A Knight?

"I am not giving up." said Isabelle indifferently, walking over to another rack of costumes. Maia was sitting on a stool at the side looking at a glass display.

"Barney? What's this?" she asked pointing at a mask. "It's a beautiful mask, but we don't have a dress to go with it." he replied

Wait. What mask?

Maia smirked. "Don't worry. I do."

What dress?!

* * *

Simon and Izzy were waiting in the car as Maia dragged me inside her house.

"Give me a minute. I need to get a box and you shall be no help" she smiled and I rolled my eyes. Again with the height!

Instead, I admired the trinkets made of old waste kept on a desk. They were beautiful. Maia has a talent.

"Here you go." said Maia, her voice full of emotion "I was saving this for my wedding..." I looked at the open white box full of tissue and between that, a beautiful dress. I gasped.

* * *

**I know I suck. Please bear with me. I'll update as soon as possible. :) And I got a beta! Arelia Miles. :)  
Hope you like the chapter. The next one will be longer. Promise. :)  
-Ishika**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so I suck. I know. Sorry. *winces***

**I do not own anything in this story.**

* * *

"Maia, It's beautiful," I said. I couldn't take it. It was _Maia's wedding dress_. "I can't wear this," I said finally coming out. Maia turned and looked at me. "You can, and you _will_," she said firmly, 'besides, that dress deserves a night out. It's been sitting in that box far too long." I laughed and went to change.

* * *

Simon parked his car and all three of us got out. We saw a lot of people making their way towards the party. The music was blaring. I was wrapped up in Simon's Zorro cape, completely freaking out. What if Nomad...was disappointed? I was just plain old me. The pity partier, the diner-girl. Isabelle seemed to notice my distress. "You'll be fine Clary, Just relax," she smiled.

I was dressed as Cinderella. Oh, the irony of it all. The mask looked beautiful with Maia's dress, and I had highlights in my hair, anyone could notice my bright red hair a mile away, the disguise would be useless without it.

**(A/N- I have no clue how long it takes to put temporary highlights in your hair,so...)**

We entered the hall at the hotel the school had rented and I could see the middle of the dance floor, with the disco ball right above it from where we stood. I heard Magnus Bane call out into a microphone, He was our very own, very gay, resident DJ. "Welcome to the North Valley High Annual Halloween Homecoming Dance! Tonight, our panel of esteemed teachers will use their years of higher education to choose the homecoming prince and princess, so, in true L.A fashion, it's not about who you are, and it's about what you wear." Told you he was gay.

**(A/N- I was planning to put Bat at the DJ, but sorry, couldn't resist)**

We reached the top of the stairs and I hesitated, can't blame a girl who has never been in the spot light, or broken rules, or was going to meet the guy she lo-liked for the first time, for being nervous, right? I saw Kaelie and her two cronies dressed as three angels—the irony. My two step sisters were Siamese cat twins...I think. "Okay, Clary, time to take off my cape, and more importantly, let me wear it, I look ridiculous without it," said Simon self consciously.

Isabelle snorted," You look ridiculous no matter what you wear," she muttered. Any day now, they would be telling me that they were together. Any day. She gave me a reassuring smile. She took my cell phone and set an alarm for quarter to twelve. "Don't worry, Clare, you look beautiful and we will get you back to the diner in time, okay?"

I nodded and clipped my cell phone to my heels. "Now come on, time to return the cape to Simon." I could feel the butterflies in my stomach and was just about to explode from all the nervousness. I took a deep breath and approached the top of the stairs. Many people turned to stare at me.

Oh no, Oh god. Kaelie was sneering and her cronies gazed on in wonder. Please, please, all the gods above, don't let me trip PLEASE, I prayed as I began the descent. More and more people turned to look at me. Great, the spot light was on me. Perfect. Just what I needed.

Simon and Isabelle led me to the center of the hall " Clary, don't worry, okay? This Nomad dude would have to be insane not to like you," said Simon. Isabelle looked a little miffed. Cue evil smile. I AM CUPID. They both disappeared into the crowd and left me standing alone, in the middle of the dance floor.

* * *

**I know, I have been neglecting posting, sorry. And thank you to my wonderful beta, Sparrow13. :)**

**-Ishika**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know I suck, and I'm sorry. School is overwhelming, so when I have some free time I usually end up reading instead...I don't know what else to say, Thanks for everyone who stuck around after Years. :) Also, I'm probably going to stray from the script a bit. Hope you still like it! Ps- I love being called an evil little elf. I'm serious! It's unique and teasing. Can't wait to use it on my friends. ;)**

**The characters belong to Cassandra Clare, and the plot is not mine either.**

* * *

I stared up at the disco ball hanging from the ceiling. Where was he? And more importantly, when would everyone stop staring?

"I see you are standing at the centre of the dance floor..." I heard a voice say from behind me. Nomad...he was...Adam? Well...I could have done worse. Frankly, I wondered when he found the time to speak to me, seeing that he was always preoccupied with his game.

" You're Nomad?" I asked, not trusting my eyes. I knew it was too good to be true. "You may call me what you will, my fair lady." He smiled. "Um...I'm a little thirsty." I spoke up, and Adam, being the gentleman that he is, left to get some drinks.

"Princeton Girl?" I looked up to see, none other than Jace Wayland? Dressed as Prince Charming? oh the irony... God this was NOT happening. "Jace...You're Nomad?" He shrugged. "Well, I guess I didn't do a good job of hiding my identity." No. Absolutely not. This could not be true. Jace Wayland was an egoistical prick. He can't be the guy I love. He just can't! I was complaining about him...to him? He couldn't understand. It was just a lie... Was I being pranked?!

"This was clearly a mistake. I don't...I can't..." I muttered, looking around to find Simon or Izzy. Anyone. I needed to get some air. "Wait!" I heard him shout. "wait! stop!" "Listen, I don't know you. This...this was a misunderstanding."

"I know exactly who you are! You're Princton Girl! Listen...Just give me a chance!" "But..you're Jace Wayland." I emphasized. "I'm Nomad." he said. That is when I hesitated. Nomad. He was real. He was in front of me. But could I still trust him? He led me out the door. Out of the noise and away from the crowds.

* * *

"So, Are you going to tell me who you are?" He asked. I laughed nervously and shook my head. Is this a dream? Will I wake up to the sound of Celine screeching now? " I didn't think so...How about twenty questions?" Jace asked. "Hm..How about ten?" He smirked and raised his hands in a sign of peace, "Hey, I'll take what I can get." "Okay so first question...You do go to this school right?"

"Of course! What kind of question is that?" I replied, indignantly "Just making sure..." he laughed. He has a nice laugh... "NEXT question" he spoke up, interrupting my train of thoughts, those bad, bad thoughts..." Did you vote for me for Student Council president?" He asked "Surprisingly yes." I said, a slight blush colouring my cheeks. "Well I must have done something right." His grin widened. "Would you prefer a Big Mac, or a salad." I snorted. What type of question was that? My reply was immediate. "A big mac of course. How does that help reveal my identity? I asked. "Well, I like girls with a healthy appetite. Plus, you just ruled out more than half the girls in our grade." I wondered what he would do if he knew it was me. Diner girl. I wonder if he even considered me on his mental checklist of girls in which he was trying to find me... I wonder...

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, as we approached a beautifully lit gazebo. He held his hand out to me and bowed, and my heart melted. Was this guy for real? I was blushing from the roots of my hair to the tips of my toes as I accepted his hand. "But there's no music!" I protested. "So?" He smiled and led me up the steps of the gazebo. Nearby, a small group of musicians saw us and started playing the most romantic song I had ever heard. I just wanted to bury my head in Jace's shoulder and hide my blush. But his eyes never left mine as he guided me around the dance floor.

* * *

At the same time Simon heard a yell for help. Isabelle? But she had been right next to him just a minute ago... He ran towards the sound to see Isabelle cornered by Sebastian. "Such a pretty little thing" he sneered. "Where's your boyfriend?" He had her in a corner, and the cowards surrounding them either didn't notice or were too afraid to approach Sebastian. Simon saw a flash of anger in Izzy's eyes. But Sebastian was too strong. "Why don't you ditch your nerds and come hang with us." he said, a creepy grin adorned his face."I can show you a good time..." Her face was filled with disgust, and that was when Simon had had enough. "Hey! Leave her alone!" he yelled coming closer. Sebastian grinned. Clearly, Simon was no match for him and his prowess. "Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it?" He did not expect the strong punch from the scrawny kid. And so the chase began.

* * *

I could not breathe. I Clary Fray, diner girl extraordinaire was dancing with Nomad. NOMAD! And Nomad was Jace Wayland. I was still confused about that part. Maybe I had been too quick to judge him... before I could react, he was leaning closer to me. Closer... and I was unconsciously doing so too. His hands caressed my cheek as he gently touched my mask. Almost. We broke away abruptly to the sound of my phone beeping. The 12 o' clock alarm! I had to reach the diner before Celine got there.

"I'm so sorry! I have to go! I'm sorry!" I shouted backing away from Jace. My heart hurt. He still didn't know who I was. Would he be disappointed? "Wait!" He called after me. Running after me. But I couldn't stop. I didn't have the luxury of time. I had to find Simon and Izzy. And I nearly missed them. They were making out? Finally! My ship had sailed and Simon finally got the guts to kiss Izzy. But there was no time to celebrate. "Guys! We need to leave. Now! Make out later, Lord knows you've been waiting long enough to do so anyways." That's what it took for them to break away from each other. Izzy was blushing, but she was pleased with herself. Simon was disheveled, his eyes were wide, and so was his grin. Like he couldn't believe what was happening. I hated to drag them out of their stupor, but I could see Aline and Jessamine making their way towards the entrance.

* * *

The music stopped. " And your Homecoming King and Queen are...Prince Charming and his Cinderella!" Applause rung out as Jace was pushed to the front of the crowd. But he couldn't concentrate. Where was Princeton Girl? A spotlight shined on the steps where he saw two figures running towards the exit, hand in hand. And a third person, in Cinderella's gown was following. Princeton Girl. He rushed towards the staircase as fast as possible, the crowd parting for him, but by the time he reached the steps, she was gone. She was gone. Something caught his eye, on the ground there was a phone. Princeton Girl's phone. The only thing that could identify her.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm going to update the chapter in installments. I would have waited until I completed the chapter to upload, But I have made you suffer enough already. I hate it when my favourite authors don't update.**

**-Ishika**


End file.
